A conventional switch for operation of a ceiling fan or a ceiling light is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a thread 1 connected to a switch in the ceiling fan or the ceiling light and a stop 11 is connected to a free end of the thread 1. When in operation, the user""s hand has to hold the thread 1 or the stop 11 as shown in FIG. 2 and pulls the thread 1 to activate the switch as shown in FIG. 3. The number of the time that the thread 1 is pulled functions the switch to perform different actions. After the switch is activated, the thread 1 is released as shown in FIG. 4. It is difficult to catch the thread 1 in a dark room and the thread 1 has to be pulled vertically so as to precisely operate the switch. If the thread 1 is pulled at an angle relative to a vertical plain, the switch could not be operated. Besides, the thread 1 could bounce up if the thread 1 is released suddenly and is tangled by the rotating fan blades or the light.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,871 discloses a vibration sensing device which is mainly used for an alarm system which is activated by vibration to separate the two balls in the spherical shell. One of the balls is connected to a thread and the other ball sits on an inside of the spherical shell. Due to he gravity, the ball always sits on the inside of the spherical shell and the other ball contacts the ball on the inside of the shell normally, when a vibration happens, the two balls are separated because the spherical shell moves to activate the alarm system.
The present invention intends to provide an induction control device hanged from to a switch which is activated simply by touching the induction control device. The present invention provides a thread that is hung on an induction control switch and can be activated by petting or touching it.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a control device for activating an electric appliance and the device comprises a conductive thread connected to and hanged on an induction control switch to which a wire with a plug extends and an electrical appliance is connected to the other end of the induction control switch. An end piece is connected to the conductive thread so that when a user pets the conductive thread or the conductive end piece, the switch is activated to operate the electrical appliance.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an induction control device that activates a switch by touching the conductive thread of the device.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, three preferred embodiments in accordance with the present invention.